parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas
Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas is A Holiday Movie of Toy Story Featuring The Pixar Characters. This movie takes place in an alternative universe in Andy's room between the events of Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. All other Pixar characters are shrunk to scale of Toy Story toys, and Toy Story humans are not present (e.g. Andy, Bonnie, Mrs. Davis). Although it takes place between the events of Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, it features Toy Story 3 toys from Bonnie's room, as well as Toy Story 4 characters. =Cast= • Woody • Buzz Lightyear • Jessie • Bo-Peep • Mr Potato Head • Miss Potato Head • Aliens • Rex • Slinky • Hamm • Bullseye • RC • Wheezy • Serge • Barbie • Ken • Dolly • Buttercup • Trixie • Mr. Pricklepants • Chuckles • Forky • Ducky • Bunny • Flik • Princess Atta • Dot • P.T. Flea • Slim • Heimlich • Francis • Molt • Dim • Rosie • Tuck & Roll • Manny • Gypsy • Mr. Soil • Dr. Flora • Thorny • Cornelius • Other Ants • James P. Sullivan • Mike Wazowski • Celia Mae • Roz • Scott Squibbles • Terri & Terry Perry • Art • Don Carlton • George Sanderson • Charlie • CDA • Other Monsters • Marlin • Dory • Nemo • Coral • Mr. Ray • Hank • Bailey • Destiny • Gill • Bloat • Deb • Gurgle • Peach • Bubbles • Jacques • Tad • Pearl • Sheldon • Bob, Ted & Bill • Jenny • Charlie • Crush • Squirt • Bob Parr/Mr Incredible • Helen Parr/Elastigirl • Dash Parr • Violet Parr • Jack-Jack Parr • Edna Mode • Lucius Best/Frozone • Lighting McQueen • Mater • Doc Hudson • Sally • Cruz Ramirez • Mack • Ramone • Flo • Serge • Fillmore • Lizzie • Sheriff • Red • Luigi • Guido • King • Smokey • Finn McMissile • Holley Shiftwell • Remy • Emile • Django • Linguini • Colette • Auguste Gusteau • Other Rats • Wall-E • Eve • Hal • M-O • B. McCrea • John • Mary • Other Robots • Carl Fredricksen • Russell • Dug • Kevin • Princess Merida • King Fergus • Queen Elinor • Witch • Crow • Harris, Hubert and Hamish • Joy • Sadness • Fear • Disgust • Anger • Bing Bong • Arlo • Spot • Buck • Libby • Momma Ida • Poppa Henry • Butch • Ramsey • Nash • Forrest Woodbush • Caveman Families • Miguel Rivera • Dante • Héctor • Imelda Rivera • Elena Rivera • Papá Julio Rivera • Tíos Oscar and Felipe Rivera • Enrique Rivera • Mamá Luisa Rivera Gallery Sheriff_Woody.png Buzz Lightyear 1995.png Transcript: *Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas/Transcript Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Pixar Category:Pixar spoofs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs